Ellen Bulnose
She is the only daughter of the Bulnose family and heir to the Bulnose weapons manufacturing corporation. If the protagonist is male, she was engaged to him a time before game events. Since Tsukioka Corporation's bankruptcy, the Bulnose and Misaki families have arranged that she marry Masaru Misaki. Personality Ellen Bulnose is the sole heiress of Bulnose industries. She was raised around the arms company, and engaged/best friends (depending on character choices) with the Heir of Tsukioka industries. this ended when Tsukioka industries went into bankruptcy. Shortly afterwards, Ellen recognised the inherent corruption in her family's company, and saw that they care more about the company than her, using her as a pawn and arranging her marriage as a tactic to make the company bigger. She decided to cut all ties with Bulnose industries and find a way to make her own mark on the world. She had developed a distinct distaste for any institution that uses weapons, so wouldn't join the armed forces, instead she heard of a new not for profit organisation that was responsible for evacuating civilians from large population centers in case of natural disaster or attack, the Evacuation Guidance Group. She decided to join this group to help those people that she felt that she was previously responsible for putting in harms way because of her ties to a large weapons manufacturer. However she wasn't able to escape Bulnose industries control completely, her family let her go to find her own way, but insisted that she still marry Masaru Misaki , the head of MHI industries, a large weapons manufacturer and former rival to Bulnose. She agreed to do this on the condition that she be allowed to join the E.G.G and help the world in her own way. Ellen is focused and driven, keeping her focus on her mission of helping others. keeping her emotions in check and not allowing herself to lose sight of her mission. Her experience with Bulnose has made her slightly cynical, but underneath her hardened exterior is a genuinely kind woman who just wants to help others to redeem herself from her past. She tolerates Masaru Misaki, but doesn't carry any real affection for him, seeing him as somewhat of a pest who only cares about their marriage because of the consequences regarding MHI and Bulnose industries uniting, and only valuing her because of her beauty and her exceptional figure. Ellen recognises that she is a good looking woman, but doesn't think of this as very important, believing that what a person does is what defines them, not how they look. Skills and Abilities Peak physical fitness To join the E.G.G required Ellen to pass fitness and strength tests comparable to joining the army. as a result Ellen has trained herself to her physical and mental peak. she has a toned muscular body, which is very strong for her small size. She can bench press 200 pounds. Medical and Evacuation training Being a qualified evacuation specialist, Ellen has had paramedic grade medical training, and dangerous environment training. she is a fully qualified field medic, and also has had Fire and Evacuation training, giving her emergency service status, meaning she is cleared to go into buildings on fire or structurally unsafe places to get people out. As a result of this training she always keeps cool in dangerous situations, remaining focused and doing what has to be done. Her commanding officer in the E.G.G, Captain Hiyakawa, greatly respects Ellen and will call on her first for the more dangerous roles the E.G.G undertakes Trivia If the protagonist is male, in Episode 42's post-fight dialogue, Ellen will mention she was engaged to him seven years ago. Given the protagonist is seventeen years old at the time of game events, this places his age at ten years old when the two were engaged. Category:Characters